elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aedra/Archive 1
Contradiction here? Mundus is stated to differ from Nirn and to be thesame thing. That or you mistook Mundus for Magnus.. Timmetie 12:50, 14 May 2007 (CDT) : Yeah, I sure did. Fixed. When you see obvious mistakes like that, please don't hesitate to fix them directly. That's what a wiki is all about :) Kutulu 12:52, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :: It wasn't obvious until i reread it, and even then im not too sure in this realm of mystic stuff. Further explaination needed. You mentioned Aedra can be killed unlike Daedra, why is that? Both are spirits, the only difference being Aedra created Nirn while Daedra didn't. : I was thinking it is possibly because during the creation of Nirn, their power was drained. And on top of that, after the many generations of procreation, they were rendered Mortal. The Daedra didn't create Nirn, so their overall strength is kept at full, and their immortality intact. :::Ask the makers of the game instead please. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:33, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Why doesn't Skrim make Aedric Armor?! --The Mundus is not the universe, it is Creation. The Aurbis is the universe. --There are three disticnt types of Et'Ada after Convention, the Aedra or ancestors, the Daedra or not our ancestors and the Magna-Ge, those that left. --Aedra can not be 'killed' by mortals. They are however dead, insofar a god can be dead. They are no longer young and strong as they were before Convention and no longer free. They are forever bound to the Mundus. --Lorkhan is not 'the body of Nirn' Lorkhan was punished at convention and his body was torn asunder and became the moons. His heart could not be destroyed 'for it was the heart of the world and one was made to statisfy another.' So Auriel shot it far away with his bow and where it landed Red Mountain erupted for the first time. --Ehlnofey are distinct from Earthbones. The Earthbones are those original spirits that wholly dissolved into the project becoming its natural laws. The Ehlnofey are those that chose to become smaller and more numerous, to invent sex and murder and death so that there would be procreation. --No reason for the questioning of the reality of the Aedric plane(t)s. A god is not subject to mortal rules or nomenclature. --Magnus was the greatest spirit to flee from the start. The other Magna-Ge were not weakened more so that they made smaller holes, they were smaller spirits to start with. Magnus is the architect of the Mundus. 19:24, January 26, 2013 (UTC) What doesn't add up It says the Aedra have the compacity to be good and evil. Although the Aedra so far are known to be benevolent. And while the Daedra (spawn of Sithis) are mostly evil (especially Molag Bal, Mehrunes Dagon, Boethia, Peryite, etc.) there are some good ones (Azura, Meridia, and maybe Hircine & Nocturnal). I would think the spawn of Anu to be the Aedra, with the mingled blood of Anu and Sithis to be the stars and whatnot. ParadisecityXO (talk) 16:11, August 15, 2014 (UTC)